This invention relates to the extraction of energy from the sea, and particularly from that part of the sea which is adjacent to the sea shore.
It is known that the movement of water particles constitutes a greater totality of power in the open sea than near the shore, but, in selected positions, where a gently shelving beach, composed of low friction material, faces an unrestricted ocean, the energy is concentrated into what is known as surf. This concentration comes from the forward motion of the water particles being directed into the equivalent of a converging channel in the horizontal plane, with the sloping beach working against gravity.